Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof having improved viewing angle, response speed, and transmittance.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display is one of flat panel display devices that are being widely used. A liquid crystal display generally includes two substrate panels wherein an electric field is generated by using electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to align orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
The liquid crystal display also includes a switching device connected to each pixel electrode and a plurality of signal lines, such as gate lines, data lines, and the like, for controlling the switching device to apply a voltage to the pixel electrode.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, in which a long axis of a liquid crystal molecule is arranged to be perpendicular to a display panel when electric field is not applied, has a high contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle. The reference viewing angle refers to a viewing angle having a contrast ratio of 1:10 or an inter-gray scale luminance reversal limit angle.
To increase the response speed of the liquid crystal display, various methods have been proposed to provide the liquid crystal molecules with initial alignment. Among the initial alignment methods, a method for providing a pretilt to liquid crystal molecules uses prepolymers that may be polymerized by light such as ultraviolet rays. In this case, to secure a wide viewing angle, a tilt direction of liquid crystal molecules is decentralized by using, e.g., a method of forming a micro-slit in an electric field generating electrode.
As such, when a pixel electrode has a plurality of branch electrodes by forming micro-slits, transmittance of the liquid crystal display may be reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.